A price for peace
by hayame-nyanko
Summary: What if beasts tired to fight with the vampires and want to end the fights between them. YAOI, rated M for reasons, 2759  In that order, ok? , OOC-ness, catty Gokudera, pervert Tsuna.


Hmmm, I think I'll make this story as a one shot story...

English is not my native language, so there will be some grammar mistakes T^T

**Summary : **What if beasts tired to fight with the vampires and want to end the fights between them.

**Warning **: YAOI, rated M for reasons, 2759 (In that order, ok?), OOC-ness, catty Gokudera, pervert Tsuna

I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it belongs to Amano Akira

_italic_ = thought

normal = normal

underline = flashback

* * *

><p><strong>A Price for Peace<strong>

Since a long time ago, beasts and vampires never had a good relationship with each other. It was because vampire were always tried to take over their territory. While the human race was live far away from them. Human race just an ordinary creature and the vampires like to drink their blood, so all of the human were scared of them. But if there was a human who was attacked by the vampire, a beast would always come to protect the human. And this made their relationship worsen.

Every time they met, they would start fighting. The leader of the vampires now was Sawada Tsunayoshi, he was a boy but he had good brain and great physical strength in such a small body. While the leader of the beasts was Kozato Enma, he was a boy too. Beasts were famous for they unique characteristic. Enma had a dog's ear and dog's tail. He was a good leader and he want peace more than anything.

The beasts always lost in a fight with the vampires, it was because vampires were able the heal their wounds very fast and they could live for a very long time. Not only that, Sawada Tsunayoshi was really good at made strategy. Enma worried if their races would become scarce and their territories become smaller.

However, when Tsuna was secretively walking around Enma's territory, he take a liking at one of the beast. The beast has a silver hair and cat's ears. Not only that, he has a beautiful face and attractive feature (for him). Tsuna wanted him so bad, but he though if he tried to take him from that place with force, the other beasts probably would attack him, and Tsuna didn't want to spend his time attacking the beasts. But something unexpected happen. Enma invited Tsuna to discussed about something. _Maybe it's my opportunity..._

.

.

.

(*O*)

Tsuna has arrived at Enma's castle, the castle wasn't as big as Tsuna's but it still looked magnificent. Tsuna wore his black cape and his favorite black suit and white shirt with black pants. He was directed to go to a dining room by a maid, the dining room has a very long table with chairs on each sides. Enma has already sit in one of the chair, behind him was his right hand woman, Adelheid and Tsuna choose to sit in chair in front of him.

"So... What do you want to talk about?" Tsuna asked while putting his legs on the table and crossing his arms. He leaned back to his chair. Actually Enma didn't like his attitude, but whatever, the negotiation must succeed.

"Tsunayoshi-san, you should already know, we always fight without an end"

"Oh, yes... And?"

"I don't want to fight anymore... Can we please stop fighting?"

"Because you scared?"

Upon hearing those words, Adelheid snapped and jump to table, ready to attack him, Tsuna just smirked and starred at her with his amber eyes.

"ADELHEID! STOP IT!" Enma's shout made Adelheid stop attacking and walked back to his side.

"I'm sorry, Tsunayoshi-san." Enma said while lowered his ears. He tried to avert his gaze from Tsuna's.  
>"Well, you're a beast after all. Why don't you talk to the point already, I'm thirsty you know and you have wasted my precious time... to hunt a human."<p>

"Tsu-Tsunayoshi-san, I want to make a negotiation with you. I'm tired of fighting with you because I have loss a lot of my subordinates, I don't want to lose them anymore."

"Aaa~h... You are really kind, aren't you? But since it is a negotiation, I have my own condition too"

"I know, I'll grant it whatever it takes..." Enma has ready to give his life, event though he was shivering at the thought. His ears become flat to his head and his tail lowered down. Adelheid looking at her leader with worries. Seeing Enma react like that, Tsuna couldn't help but chuckled.

"Don't worry, you cute little puppy. I don't want your life, you don't have any useful to me"

"W-What?"

"I want one of your subordinate"

Enma widened his eyes, then turn his gaze to Adelheid, he sweats a lot. _He want Adelheid?_

"Nope, not that hot chick of yours" Tsuna said as if he read Enma's thought.

"He lives around your castle. He has silver hair and cat's features. And he is still young, about our age?" Tsuna described the subordinate that he wanted.

"Gokudera...Hayato?"

"Eeee~h, his name is Hayato? How cute..."

"Y-You want Gokudera? B-But...Why! He just a normal-"

"If you don't give him to me, I will cancel the negotiation" His gaze became dark and he narrowed his eyes.

"N-No. Please give me a week, I'll find and talk to him"

Tsuna sighed "Three days, and no more. I'll come to visit you again in three days"

.

.

.

(*O*)

Almost all of the beasts were live at the side of the castle, so it was easy for Enma to talked and met all of his subordinates. Enma who was accompanied by Adelheid has gone to visit Gokudera's small house.

Gokudera was surprised, it wasn't usual for his leader to come to his house

"Come in" Gokudera said.

"Gokudera, how's your sister?" Enma said while stepping into his house.

Gokudera has a big sister, Bianchi. But Bianchi has lost his sight since the fight with the vampires so Gokudera must take care of her.

"She has tried to eat and walk with her own, she only depends on her hearings. By the way, why did you come here, Kozato-san?"

Enma gulped, and he tried to tell what happened yesterday. Enma too, he knew that Gokudera hate to fight either. He was fighting because he have to protect himself and his sister. He already suffered just by looking at his sister.

"What? H-he want me? B-But why?"

"I don't know either, Gokudera. But please, this is the only way for us to live peacefully and for the sake of your sister too"

"B-But I... FUCK! Why me?"

"I'm so sorry Gokudera... Forgive me..."

.

.

.

(*O*)

After the promised days, Tsuna came back to visit Enma. Enma had already waiting for him in front of the castle.

"So?"

"I'll send you to him"

Enma motioned Tsuna to followed him inside the castle. After walking around in the castle, he stopped in front of a door that lead to a guest room. He turn his back to face Tsuna.

"He is inside this room, you can talk to him first, I'll be waiting for you outside"

Tsuna smiled and he opened the door. Once he was inside the room he closed the door and locked it. _I don't want the puppy to barged into my privacy..._ Tsuna looked around the room, after a while he spotted a silver haired boy was sitting on a couch. He walked towards the boy and sit next to him. He put his arms around the boy's shoulder to pulled him closer to his chest. Tsuna moved his lips closer to Gokudera's cat's ear and whisper seductively to his ear.

"I always want to see for a long time...Hayato-chan"

Gokudera stiffened at the nickname, he tried to escape from Tsuna's grip.

"You will never leave me, Hayato-chan. You belong to me now"

After Tsuna finished the last sentence, suddenly Gokudera felt sleepy and he lost his consciousness. His head fell to Tsuna's lap. Tsuna smirked at the sight.

.

.

.

(*O*)

Enma was waiting for them to come outside. He can't interfere since Tsuna has locked the door. Suddenly the door open and showed Tsuna carrying Gokudera bridal style.

"Little puppy, from now on, I'll tell my subordinates to stop attacking you"

"Tsunayoshi-san! Thank you, thank you so much!"

Tsuna smiled and suddenly disappear from Enma's sight.

"He... He left already?"

.

.

.

(*O*)

Gokudera woke up from his sleep and he felt something strange in his body. He seemed to lost his strength, so he decided to move his head to looked around. He found himself slept on a canopy bed. _This is not Kozato-san's style..._When he was about to move his hand...

"WHA-"

His wrists were tied by clothes to the each side of the bed posts. Gokudera became panic and tried to untie his wrists, luckily his feet didn't tied up, so he tried to move as much as possible. But the worst was, he was shirtless and he only wearing a boxer. _What the hell was happening to me! _

"Took you long enough to wake up, Hayato-chan" Tsuna said while leaned against the door. He smirked and advanced toward Gokudera. He climbed onto the mattress and crouched above him.

"Don't act so friendly with me!" Gokudera exclaimed, he still struggle with whatever strength that left in his body to untie himself.

"I don't know your voice is so lovely, Hayato-chan..."

Gokudera stopped his movement when Tsuna's hands ghosting around his naked body and he glared to Tsuna. He examined Tsuna's feature, his height didn't have much different from him and the black cape make him look smaller. He didn't look dangerous, but what made him so intimidating was his glowing amber eyes.

"I want to hear your voice...when you beg me to fuck you..." He said while leaning closer to Gokudera's face and put his knee between his thigh.

"WHAT! DO-"

Gokudera's words were cut off. Tsuna kissed him in attempt to close his mouth. The brunette nibbled Gokudera's bottom lip and licked his lips to pry his mouth open. Gokudera shut his eyes and moved his head to broke away from Tsuna's kiss. He moved to opposite directions every time Tsuna get closer to his lips so Tsuna couldn't kiss him again, but Tsuna place his hand behind Gokudera's head, rubbing his ear. Gokudera moaned at the sensation when his ears being rubbed and when he moved around making his groin brushed against Tsuna's knee, so he stop moved his head. Tsuna took the opportunity to kiss him again and slip his tongue inside Gokudera's mouth, tasting every corner at the warm cavern. After about few minutes, Tsuna broke the kissed to see a panting cat with flushed cheek. _So irresistible... _While Gokudera was trying to regain his composure with closing his eyes, Tsuna took off his cape from his body and began to stripping himself.

When Gokudera opened his eyes because of the rustle sounds, he widened his eyes in shock. He saw Tsuna already shirtless and only have his pants to covered his lower part. He blushed furiously and try to avert his gaze from Tsuna's body by moving his head to the side. This made an opportunity for Tsuna to licked and sucked his neck. Tsuna avoid to bite his neck_ I must save it for the last..._ While attacking Gokudera's porcelain neck, Tsuna moved his hand to pinch his right nipple.

"NYAAaahhhh! Stop it, you freak!"

"Call me Tsunayoshi-sama, Hayato-chan..."

"Like I wi-aaaaaaah!

Gokudera moans increased its volume when Tsuna's mouth sucking and nibbled his other nipple. After satisfied toying with the perked buds, Tsuna moved his head lower by licking his abdomen in the process. When Tsuna's tongue reach his navel, Gokudera shuddered and move his tail to Tsuna's face so he hope Tsuna would move away. But it was a wrong move, Tsuna grabbed his tail and stroking it too while licking his navel. Without realized, a purred come out from Gokudera's mouth, and Tsuna could feel the tightness in his pants become more unbearable.

"P-Please... St-Stop it..." Gokudera said and he could his eyes became blurry because feel tears gathered at the corner of his eyes.

Tsuna didn't listen to him and slip his hand under Gokudera's boxer and squeezed his already moist member.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaa! P-Please-nnnn... don't..."

"Why do you want me to stop when..."

Tsuna said and give one harsh pump to his member and Gokudera bucked his hips in return, craving for Tsuna's touch.

"...your body need me so much"

Tsuna then started to pump his member in a slow pace. Gokudera squirmed at his touch beneath him and Tsuna decided to increase its pace.

After a couple more pumps, Gokudera came into Tsuna's hand with a loud mewl "Hnyaaaa...!". Tsuna brought his hand out from Gokudera's boxer and licked his cum from his hand.

"You taste so sweet, Hayato-chan"

Gokudera didn't know, but he felt aroused when seeing Tsuna licked his cum. Tsuna noticed Gokudera's member become 'energetic' again. He smirked and pulled his boxer down and tossed it to the ground. Gokudera hissed when his member touched the cold air. Tsuna moved his head to lick his member and swallow it a whole, bobbing his head up and down and back to the head to sucked it.

"Nyaaaah...I-I c-can't h-hol...nnghhh... a-any...aahh" Gokudera purred, he didn't used to have so much warm at his lower region. Tsuna could feel salty substance began leaking from the tip of his member so he stopped his ministration.

"Why d-did you...haaaa...stop?" Gokudera said while blushing and he was pouting. A cute pout if Tsuna thought.

Tsuna chuckled, and then he pulled out a bottle of lube out of nowhere.

"I heard just a minutes ago, you tell me to stop, Hayato-chan" He said while squirted some amount of lube to his fingers.

"J-Just get it over! BAs-aaaaaaaaaH! Nyyaaann, pull it out!"

Tsuna has inserted one finger to Gokudera's entrance, and he start to move his finger in and out. After he was loosened enough, Tsuna added another finger, thrust into him again even curling his fingers sometimes. Gokudera wanted Tsuna moved his finger so badly, but his wrists were tied to the bed post, so it was a futile effort to move his hand. When the third finger was added, Tsuna's fingers hit his prostrate, Gokudera arched his back and moaned loudly.

"Kyaaaaaaan!..N-no more..."

"You have to beg, my love"

"N-No w-way...ahhhhh"

Tsuna kept moving his fingers, he wouldn't stop until Gokudera begged to him. Gokudera need something so badly, even though he didn't know what it is, but it seems the boy who topped him know what he wanted. Well, because he smiled slyly at him. _SHIT! J-Just what the fuck is this boy!_

"P-Pleasee..."

"Please what, Hayato-chan?"

"Please d-do me..."

"Who?"

"Please! Please...Tsunayoshi-sama!"

After pulling out his finger, Tsuna quickly removed his pants along with his boxer. He coated his own member with the lube , then he spread Gokudera's legs even more and buried his own member deeply in Gokudera with one quick thrust. Gokudera yelp and mewling at the sudden intrusion. Tears began falling down to his cheeks.

"I-It hurts...nnnnn"

"Relaxed, Hayato-chan... " Tsuna soothed him, and stroking his ears, after Gokudera seemed become more relaxed and adjusted to his size, Tsuna pulled out his member and slammed back to him. He held both of Gokudera's legs so he wouldn't move too much. When he was thrusting in and out, Gokudera was crying, it hurt so much. Tsuna decided to make the last effort to make him stop crying. He moved his lips to the Gokudera's neck licking it and...

"!"

Gokudera felt a sting of pain on his neck. Tsuna was sucking his blood. Warm liquid was flowing out from his neck to the bed. It was his own blood. But the pain on his neck gradually change into pleasure. He began to forget his own pain because he felt pleasure all over his body and began mewled in response.

"Does it feel good, Hayato-chan?" When Tsuna moved his head from his neck and faced Gokudera, he can see the fangs in his mouth covered by... his blood? Tsuna licked his lips and he could see Gokudera blushed darkened. Even Gokudera was forgot he was being ravished by him.  
>"You know, vampire bites doesn't always bring you pain, but pleasure as well, even humans said it was more pleasurable than sexual pleasure. That's why, to be honest, the humans never mind to be bitten by us... hahahahaha, how low..."<p>

When Gokudera was about to replied him, Tsuna's member hit his prostrate.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"Oooo~h, did I hit it?"

Gokudera didn't response. He moans and mewls loudly at the sudden pleasure that jolted his body. Tsuna keep hitting that spot and make Gokudera reached his limit.

"C-can't take it an-anymore...hnnnnngggh...pleaseee...Tsu-Tsunayoshi-sama..."

"Just a bit more, Hayato-chan" Tsuna replied him by giving him a wet kiss, swallowing all Gokudera's cries. Not long after wards, Gokudera screamed Tsuna's name, released first and milking Tsuna's chest and his own stomach with his seed. Tsuna followed him after a couple more thrusts and forced to release himself inside Gokudera, filling him with his seed. Tsuna was tried to catch his breath and used both his hands to support himself, after breathing normally he want to asked something to Gokudera, but the boy beneath him already fainted. _I guess I'll wait him until he wake up. _Tsuna pulled out from Gokudera, he rolled to his side and untied Gokudera's wrists before embrace him. He pulled the blanket over their naked body and drift to sleep.

_._

_._

_._

(*O*)

Gokudera felt a warmth covered his body, but it's not because of the blanket. It was warm because someone was embraced him. When he opened his eyes he could see Tsuna was sound asleep while buried his face to Gokudera's silver hair. But something was different, this Tsuna seemed different. He seemed more mature and his body was...bigger and has more perfect shape, compared when he saw him last time. Gokudera gasped when he suddenly remember just what happen 'last time'. He tried to get away from Tsuna's embrace, but the embrace become tighten. And the struggle too seemed to be a futile effort, because he could feel a lot of pain strike his body and his wrists were sore because had been tied for a long time. Seeing Gokudera had given up to escape from him, Tsuna chuckled, actually he had awoken before Gokudera.

"Good day, Hayato-chan"

"Wha...Who...Yo-your body...!"

"Ooooh, this? Ahahaahaha, it seems your blood really turn me on, Hayato-chan. I even revert to my original form"

"Wha-... But you j-..." _He was a fucking boy!_

"I was a boy, yes? It was my temporary form, my little kitty. I need to suppress my power, or I will cause a havoc you know" He said while kissing his forehead, his nose and move to his lips. Gokudera was blushing not because the kiss, but the fact that they both still stark naked, only covered by a blanket.

Not long after their kissed, the door opened and a maid popped out behind the door. Tsuna broke the kiss to avert his gaze to the door.

"Sawada-sama... I ne-"

The maid's head suddenly explode, her blood splatter everywhere.

"See? A havoc. I don't like it when someone interrupt me and my lover. Ne? Hayato-chan?" He said and smiled to him. Gokudera shivered..._ th-this b-boy, no, m-man is really dangerous..._

"_D_on't worry, I won't do anything to harm you. You are my lover after all. You should proud of yourself, you bring peace to your kinds, Hayato-chan. That Enma can't do anything without you"

Gokudera could only silent and he starred at the 'adult' in front of him. He was too stunned.

"But I need to ask you a question first"

"H-Huh?"

"Are you still a virgin before we made love, Hayato-chan?" He looked at Gokudera with menacing eyes and used his hand to lifted Gokudera's chin.

"..." _I am, right?_

"Ahahahaha, I knew it! I just want to make sure. Because you fainted after our fun activity. Well..."

Gokudera was scared to look back into those amber eyes, it was so scary and intimidating.

"If I found you no longer virgin, I'll definitely find whoever has taken away your virginity and killed that creature right away" His eyes no longer menacing, but a cunning smirk appeared.

Gokudera stiffened when Tsuna touched his cheek and began to kissed him again deeply, their tongue dance and intertwined together. When Tsuna broke up, a string of saliva connected their lips before disappear.

"You're mine forever, Hayato-chan..." Tsuna wrapped his hand around Gokudera's torso to pulled him back to sleep.

.

.

.

(*O*)

After the event in Tsuna's bedroom, the next day, Gokudera was permitted to walked around the castle everyday, but he wasn't allowed to step outside the castle. And whenever Tsuna saw Gokudera, he would approached him and hastily make out with him, Tsuna didn't care whenever they do it in the dining room, corridor, library or even in front of his subordinates. He wanted Gokudera more than anything else.

Meanwhile, Gokudera was too scared to stop his self-proclaimed-lover, he always let Tsuna do anything he want. The worst was, Tsuna never changed his own form to his temporary form again. Tsuna knew that Gokudera would obey anything he want if he stayed in his original form. And after day by day, Gokudera's green bright eyes turned into soulless eyes and he only lived to serve Tsuna. Even now, Tsuna always ravished him in his bedroom every night and repeated the same word to his ear every time after they finished their activity "I love you, Hayato-chan. I love you so much"

_When everyone get their own peace, I must spent my whole life with this monster._

Owari desuu...

Well, your review? XD

Thanks for reading X3


End file.
